


【密誉】【志岐鹭】无意义的侦探剧

by 轻又 (neovialotus)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neovialotus/pseuds/%E8%BD%BB%E5%8F%88
Summary: *冬组第二次公演 密誉公演设定 志岐x鹭岛*感谢不愿透露姓名的xiaoxiao同学在我每次不会写的时候都用她无敌的白金之星帮助了我，虽然你不让我透露你的姓名，但是真的非常感谢*全文大概1w6字，有H情节，不想看的请注意避雷
Relationships: 密誉, 志岐鹭
Kudos: 4





	【密誉】【志岐鹭】无意义的侦探剧

东条财阀新一代的继承人，东条志岐，从小便醉心于推理。这种已经可以称得上是沉迷的爱好——在志岐进入青年时期后也仍在延续。  
是故，闲暇时分像这样在住所繁复的房间来回游走，随心所欲地对看到的一切进行探险与解谜，也成为了侦探的一项每日任务。  
这种消遣是被家人支持的。拥有太过庞大的家产有时候并不是一件好事，未来家主随便外出也存在一定风险。因此，在日常教育之外，拥有一项成本极低而获得精神愉悦极大的宅内娱乐活动又有何不可？  
与其他同龄人不同的是，志岐在这种游乐活动中显示出一股超常的“代入感”，也就是以一种超乎寻常的好奇心与执着将自己代入为探案小说的主角。尽管已经不会携带幼时爱用的侦探道具箱（甚至还曾经用其中的道具抓到过潜入宅中的老鼠），但是志岐仍然以一种演员般的偏执维持着探案主角所应有的poker face，自娱自乐地进行着自宅巡逻。  
相比正常的十五岁，东条家的继承人隐约显得有些晚熟……该说是性格单纯呢还是由于不感兴趣而对成年人的世界构建了隔绝的障壁呢？总而言之，这样的志岐似乎成为了女仆们不时窃窃私语的对象之一。（*往往负面评价居多，除去某位执事莫名的赞许之外：“真是的，大家都不能理解呢。这样的志岐大人明明比狗还要可……不，在下什么都没说。”）  
成年人总是会以自己的知识储备凌驾于青少年之上而轻蔑地看待这类稍显幼稚的角色扮演，然而，也不能一概地认为这些努力毫无用处。这份在成人看来常常毫无意义的探究精神，有时确实会让他发现一些奇妙的东西。

自宅巡逻仍在继续。  
身边跟随的女仆也不知从什么时候开始消失了，或许是跟不上主人的步伐，或许是出于偷懒心理而乐得服从于主人略带叛逆的任性。这种情况也不是一次两次，事实上，这是共赢的局面。女仆和女仆们聊天才会比较愉快，志岐无人看管也会更加自在。  
尽管一个人的侦探游戏非常怡情，但是一直玩下去果然还是有些耗费体力。  
志岐决定稍作休息。  
他走到寂静无人的走廊尽头，靠在折射出落日余晖的窗边。在这稍显凉意的秋日，日光所带有的温度传递到身上实在是非常舒服，仿佛闭上眼睛就可以睡着——

【 】

就在这时，志岐忽然听到了“事件”的声音。  
确切说来，他的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了一旁房间传来的细微声响。与下仆们惯例的轻声细语不同，这声音听起来总觉得不太对劲……像是有谁受伤了所发出的呼喊。与此同时，传入耳中的还有相对较大的……机械运作的声响。  
声源是离自己最近的偏室，由于位置过于偏僻且没有阳光直射，平日里似乎是作为“储藏室”来使用的。  
说大不大、说小不小的轰鸣声，伴随着细微的人声。  
像是有电流通过全身一般，志岐早已失去了困意，取而代之的是逐渐产生的冷汗  
伴随着工业化的蓬勃发展，略带科幻要素的悬疑小说也随之兴起。现在志岐脑中所联想到的，是一系列“装置杀人”的情节——  
难道说，“电锯狂人”？！  
现在这个情况下，最好的行动策略是……？！  
心跳逐渐加快，扑通扑通扑通——

“哈、哈啊……——”  
在首次面对突发性危机的沉重思考压迫下，就连一贯装出冷静面容的志岐也不由得发出了一声喘息。然而，作为合格的侦探而言，这一举动实在是太不成熟，在犯罪嫌疑人面前轻易便暴露了自己的存在与位置。  
证据就是，刚才还在响动的声音，忽然消失了。

“——”

一瞬的怔忪过后，东条家与生俱来的好奇心唐突地升腾而起。  
人在应激情况下是很容易冲动行事的。  
志岐，凭借着不知从何而来的勇气，抑或是为了获得勇气一般用上了全身的力气，猛地推开了身边的门——

——没有人在。  
这个房间的确像是没什么人来的样子，昏暗无光的环境中堆满了乱七八糟的橱柜和不用的杂物，无论是地板还是物品的表面全都积满落灰，一张较大的方桌摆在房间中央，唯有废弃的座钟在一旁自顾自吱呀吱呀地摇摆。  
从另一个角度来说，倒也很像犯罪现场。  
志岐探查式的目光掠过了眼前的一切——既有位置原因也有窗帘遮挡原因而并未透进多少阳光的窗户、已有碎屑脱落的破旧墙角、墙上陈旧泛黄但依稀可见人物面影的挂画……最后聚焦在桌上的一点。  
“……？”  
主人走上前，仔细观察着桌上的物体——这东西在先前覆盖的灰尘上拖曳出了几条细长的痕迹，所以应该是新放上去的。莫非，刚才作响的机械就是这个？犯人还没有来得及把它藏起来？  
志岐稍稍歪过头。说实话，眼前的器械……长得相当令人费解。  
比起凶器，更像是医疗器材，感觉上有些近似自己道具箱中的“听诊器”。主体物长得像被拉长的蘑菇，蘑菇头由金属制成，连接着一块像是听诊器接头的圆形橡胶，其下则是木头制成的细长把手（蘑菇柄），底端长长的电线拖曳着稍显陈旧的插头。

“……。”  
完全不明白。圆圆润润的毫无刀锋，这样的东西，就算说是凶器也……难道是用来击打的钝器？  
无论如何，刚才那阵可疑的轰鸣也确实令人在意。既然这东西连着电线与插头，插上电源应该就能还原它的正体。  
志岐伸出手，正要拿起桌上的谜之道具——

“志岐大人，请您退后。恕在下直言，还是请您不要那么做比较好。”  
“——？！”

人声忽然在身后响起。  
在原地呆了好几秒，志岐才反应过来是熟悉的声音而回过头向杂物柜阴影中逐步走来的来人看去。  
出、出现了！推理剧中最大的敌人与反派——狡猾的“世界第一罪犯”，鹭岛！  
当然，这只不过是侦探大人脑中的即兴预设而已。请容我用推理小说的客观视角来介绍，鹭岛亨，真实年龄？？？，前文也已然提及的、服侍东条家已久的能干执事，此时此刻正表情森严地站在志岐的面前。

“鹭、鹭岛，你怎么会在这里？难道说，你就是刚才的‘犯人’？！”  
“真不愧是志岐大人。在下的罪行这么快就被发现了吗？”鹭岛顺势作出和志岐同款的惊诧神情，随即又立刻恢复正常，“……说笑的。在下当然也是听到了声响才来到这里。看来，罪魁祸首想必就是志岐大人刚才正在调查的物品了。”  
“什……啊、对了！鹭岛，这个究竟是——”  
“想必是某位下仆私自带来的违禁物品。虽然对方大概已经趁志岐大人调查的时候逃走了，但是请不要担心，在下心中也有了大致人选，之后的事情就交由在下处理吧。看来这件电器的功率似乎有点问题，所以才会发出那么大的响动。随意使用可能会造成触电，还请志岐大人不要轻举妄动。”  
“……”

志岐学着小说中成熟主角的模样，屈指搭在唇边深沉地思考了好一阵。  
那个一贯坏心眼的执事传达的信息量很多，却好像没有一句话正面回答了自己的问题。  
他抬起头，鹭岛的表情还是那样难以捉摸，令人焦躁——  
“不要故弄玄虚，鹭岛！所以说这个是什么？”  
“……哦呀。”  
鹭岛从容自若地几步上前，拿起谜之道具正对着志岐作出解释说明的姿势。  
“这个是西洋制造的按摩器。志岐大人也明白按摩是什么吧？依在下的猜测，或许是某位下仆平日里过于辛劳，所以不知从哪里偷来了这个，躲到无人的房间里偷偷按摩以缓解疲劳。”  
“按、按摩器……？”  
“按摩器。”  
“……”  
志岐睁大了眼睛。  
“但是，刚才的人声是怎么回事……还有，说是按摩器，这个应该怎么用……？”  
“志岐大人，是希望在下冒着触电的风险来尝试启动吗？嘛，也不是不可以。只不过，希望志岐大人铭记一点，这毕竟是使用违禁品，之后在这里发生的事就请当作我们两人之间的秘密吧。”  
鹭岛伸出食指做了个噤声的手势，随即端着装置走向墙角的插座——  
“啊，如果会触电的话鹭岛也不用——”  
志岐的话还没说完，鹭岛就“啪”地接通了电源。  
“……？！”  
所幸，鹭岛看起来不像受到了电击的样子。  
从电线接点传来了一阵细小的火花声，然后——

“嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡——”  
“呜哇啊啊？！！”  
志岐吓得连连退后了好几步。  
以按摩器为中心，响起了和之前听到的一模一样的轰鸣声。蘑菇头和与之相连的橡胶软垫一起以极高的频率震动了起来。即便是这样的情况下，鹭岛依然处变不惊地平稳地端着手中的装置，直到过了示范用的十几秒才弯腰拔出电源。  
“请恕在下失礼。理解了吗，志岐大人？所幸没有任何触电现象产生，在下也不用提前告老还乡了。”  
“哇啊……也、也就是说，用震动的蘑菇打在身上，模仿很快地按摩的手……？真是这样的话，也太疯狂了……”  
“不愧是志岐大人，头脑比小狗还要聪明呢。至于为什么同时发出人声——想必也是对这过激的运作感到惊讶，不知道该如何处理吧。在下赶来的时候也已经没人了，不排除存在着畏惧触电失火而匆忙潜逃的可能性。”  
“原来如此。那，犯人该怎么——鹭岛，你刚才说什么？”  
好像察觉到什么的志岐如同生气的小狗一般话锋一转。  
“不，在下什么也没说。关于犯人的后续处理……”鹭岛一边阐述，一边开始收纳按摩器的电线，“毕竟涉及到违禁品的安全隐患，虽然依照询问的不在场证明而言，在下心中已有大概的人选，但是也需要向家主大人请示才能对犯人做出处理。刚才也说了，既然为了满足志岐大人的求知欲，斗胆演示了违禁品的使用方式，所以志岐大人来过这里的事也请保密。这次多谢志岐大人的协助，但之后就不需要志岐大人继续介入了。还请放心吧。”  
“……”  
不管怎么说，志岐感兴趣的也确实只有破案本身而已。之后若继续牵扯此事，感觉也只会带来麻烦的管教——关于这一点，志岐还是有一定认知的。  
“我知道了。最后还有一件事，鹭岛。”  
志岐忽然抓住了鹭岛正在整理电线的手。  
“怎么了，志岐大人？”  
“刚才的示范，还没有接触到皮肤。那个按摩器，可不可以再给我用一次——”  
看着面前熠熠生辉的金绿色眼睛，鹭岛不为人知地轻轻叹了口气。

“……很遗憾，存在触电的可能性，驳回。”

如此这般，第一次与谜之道具结缘的，这场毫无意义的侦探剧，就这样随着岁月的流逝逐渐被遗忘了。剧终……当然，就这样剧终是不可能的。确实还有第二次。  
让我们将时间线推到多年以后。

某个平平无奇的冬日，参加了为期几天的外出集会，结果却比预定外出时间回来得早的志岐，此时此刻，正站在这间同样的偏室门口，头脑陷入一片空白。  
虽然推理出了鹭岛的位置——但是为什么会变成这样？  
背靠着杂乱无章的储物柜，与东条家品格正相称的、足以令人引以为豪的执事，鹭岛亨，此刻仅仅只穿着作为内搭的白色衬衣，而下体一丝不挂地暴露在外，以过于纯粹的姿态显露给世间。视线稍稍向下探去，洁白的手套正与杂乱无章的电线、某样器械和【——】交缠在一起——  
“……？”  
“……？”  
四目相对——不如说志岐根本不敢看眼前破廉耻的画面，也没有怎么看清楚。  
面对眼前过多的信息量，志岐当机立断地关上了门。  
——怎么回事？  
等一下，刚才视觉冲击太大，以至于忘记了自己是听到奇怪轰鸣声才过来“救人”的。  
再等一下，这声音是不是有点熟悉？刚才，鹭岛的手上拿着的……  
那一天，志岐终于回想起了曾一度被按摩器所支配的恐怖和被囚禁于鸟笼中的那份屈辱。  
“……咳嗯、”  
志岐轻咳了一声，于原地默默等待片刻，稍稍屈指敲了敲门扉，方才重新推开门。

“——”

志岐狠狠地把门关上了。  
“……虽然现在说这种话或许不太合适，但是请容在下提醒一句，志岐大人这样会把门弄坏的。”  
“……鹭岛，刚才应该给你预留了换衣服的时间。”  
“……遵命。”  
隔着门扉的对话稍微有些尴尬。  
志岐捂着发烫的脸颊，于门外缓缓下蹲，兀自陷入充满戏剧性和矛盾性的冥想状态，随即又想到可能快到了鹭岛出来的时间因而双腿发软地勉强站起身。  
总觉得灵魂受到了冲击。  
那个平常总是一丝不苟地穿着熨烫齐整的全套西装的执事，那个小时候（难道说现在也…？）彻头彻尾被当作“尊严”的代行人的家伙，现在居然——

“志岐大人，您在做蹲起运动吗？”

虽然稍显疲惫，在志岐耳畔忽然响起的声音依然带着令人烦躁的戏谑。  
“……”志岐维持着捂脸的姿势从指缝中观察着眼前的执事。  
鹭岛早已开门走了出来，已然换上平日的全套常服，唇边也挂上了一贯的讽刺性笑容。只不过，或许是因为换装太过匆忙，这次的领带打得有点歪。  
至于他怀抱着的那个……正是从前的“按摩器”！橡胶的前端还附有少许粘液，简单推理一下就可以得出——  
——不，不推理也可以的！  
“咳嗯……”志岐轻咳一声，收回双手不自然地垂在身侧，与此同时在脑海中尽力搜索着字词，“……这么说来，以前也不是偶然！鹭岛，你才是上次的‘犯人’——”  
“……姆？第一反应居然是这个？”鹭岛略显惊诧地歪了歪头，“志岐大人的推理依旧非常出色，不愧是比小狗还要聪明的头脑呢。”  
“~~~~~~”  
再度被称作“小狗”的侦探忍不住炸毛了，一把从执事怀中夺过了整个奇奇怪怪的装置。  
“也不是说这种话的时候！这种‘违禁品’，由我没收！”  
“……哦呀。”  
鹭岛稍稍睁大了眼睛，随即环顾四周巡视一遍环境，而后自然地屈身向前，靠近志岐的耳边继续轻声发言。  
“请原谅在下的失态。”  
执事似乎露出了轻笑。

“志岐大人既然偏好解谜，不妨让在下提出一个谜题。”

不透阳光的偏室里，只余两个人之间的低声私语。志岐回想起小时候女仆们也常常如此避让着自己在僻静的角落中说着悄悄话，内容无非是闲谈八卦，以及一些众人喜闻乐见的成人话题。若是在从前的话，志岐会被灌输这样的闲谈是“粗俗”的、“不堪入目”的……但是现在又为何……？  
志岐轻轻地咽了口口水。

“在一切都有条不紊地运作着的东条宅，唯有这里……既不收拾杂物，也不清理灰尘。仅仅就只是如此，作为黑暗的角落而存在着。”

太近了。  
鹭岛紫红色的鬓发此时正拂过自己的脖颈——

“志岐大人，之后就请尽情揣测这间房间究竟为何被允许存在吧。”

——果然是不怀好意的执事。

晚上就餐后鹭岛准备了法式奶霜红茶。不知道是不是刻意用玻璃杯盛装的红褐色液体之上漂浮着白得晃眼的奶盖，使得志岐再次回想起了之前所见的、沾上粘液的洁白手套……  
可恶！为什么留下的印象会如此深刻……！  
“志岐大人，需要手帕吗？”  
注意到的时候，志岐的唇边已经沾上了一圈白色奶沫。  
“——啊……”  
“失礼了。”  
执事依照惯例出现在旁递来了擦拭用的手帕。  
即便已经尽力回避眼神的交汇，这个状况之下志岐还是不得不抬头迎接对方的视线。  
“……？”  
志岐注意到鹭岛的目光不太自然地滑落到自己的胸前。  
若是低头和他看向同一处的话——  
“——！”  
自己的领结上沾上了黏糊糊的东西……并且，很明显不是红茶上的奶油。  
难、难道是！刚才将那个不愿提及的道具抢到怀中的时候，沾上的……  
志岐的思考出现了断片，他感到自己脸颊的温度又升高了。  
“……咳嗯。”鹭岛出声打破了尴尬的寂静，半握拳靠在唇边，视线微妙地飘移至一侧，“志岐大人的换洗衣物也交给我来处理吧。”  
鹭岛当然也看到了。  
鹭岛看起来稍微有点困扰。志岐想。

是夜。  
作为东条家未来的继承人，志岐的卧室自然也是庄重且不失繁复装饰的。与隔壁处理事务用的书房不同，卧室的书桌占比面积较小，具有强烈存在感的反倒是那张简直与本国传统风情势不两立、格格不入的，落地窗旁的华丽洋风覆纱大床。  
被包裹在引进面料所精心制作的柔软被褥之中——这本应当是一天过后极致舒适的休息时间，然而此刻的志岐却怎么也睡不着。  
“……”  
床帏之中显得朦朦胧胧的人影坐起身，静默片刻，伸手取来一旁床头柜上一物。  
清冷的月光使得手中物件的金属顶端也映射出偏冷的反光。  
是的。虽然一贯随心所欲地生活着，但是姑且还是东条家未来的继承人的东条志岐，现在正坐在床上注视着被某人使用过的“按摩器”，陷入了漫长的沉思。  
——鹭岛亨。  
从记事起就在家中工作的执事，工作范围很广、待人接物的礼仪也无可挑剔，从庭园打理、餐饮准备、处理文书到人事安排，似乎没有什么他做不到的事情。  
要说唯一的缺点，就是鹭岛时不时地会有些坏心眼，明明是执事却时常用隐晦的语言顶撞自己，说话时还会故意露出那讽刺性的笑容。  
被那双素来平静的赤红双眸所凝视着，一直难以理解其中的真意，看不懂、猜不透……  
也正是因为如此，看到了那样的、鹭岛的另一面，才会……  
那个执事，当时到底在想什么？现在又在想些什么？  
什么都能做到的鹭岛，也会有处理不掉的事情吗……

“——啊。请留给在下来处理吧，志岐大人。”

好像想到了什么遥远的回忆……想要仔细追溯一番，却又什么也没回想起来。  
志岐的思绪重新回到眼前被自己没收的特殊用品上。他把玩着这个蘑菇形状的道具，伸指轻轻触碰着其上圆润柔软的橡胶插入体。  
与已经送去换洗的领结不同，未经清洗的表层并不光滑而稍稍有些黏腻，在这略显寒冷的初冬，整个由金属和木材制成的器材也无法给人带来丝毫温暖。  
鹭岛就是把这样的东西，插进了……  
志岐咽下了一口唾液。

凌乱的房间、赤裸的下体。  
洁白的手套正拨弄着从未见过的私处。  
这种时候还戴着手套，那家伙果然有洁癖吗？  
如果有洁癖，为什么要选在这种积灰的房间——  
房间。房间。房间。不该存在的房间、存在的意义。莫名其妙的谜题。恶趣味的发问。  
全都搞不明白。  
旋转旋转旋转。

在自己脑中不断回转着的那幅图景。  
现在，已经成熟了的自己可以断言。  
那个、像那样的，毫无疑问地，那是彻头彻尾的——

性 行 为。

在我不在的时候？还有其他人吗？  
如果那样的话，我——

志岐鬼使神差地举起按摩器靠近唇边，稍稍伸出舌头舔舐起被使用过的器物顶端。  
试问这样做有何意义？  
其实并没有什么味道，毕竟本来就没有沾上很多，时间也已经过去了这么久。  
但是，不知道是不是错觉，除了淡到几乎无法察觉的腥味以外，志岐好像还闻到了鹭岛身上因为相处太久早已习惯而难以认知到的香水气息。  
即便意识到了自己在做些什么，即便已经清醒到颊边开始滴落冷汗，反而停不下来此刻毫无意义的行为。  
脸颊的温度并没有上升，不如说体温反而在不知不觉中有所下降。  
志岐以超乎寻常的清醒状态含住了口中的橡胶软垫。  
糟糕了，这是推理的大忌。  
侦探小说并不需要已经无法正常思考的主角。

所以，为什么还会有第三次与按摩器结缘的情况呢？

次日傍晚。  
迎来结末的事件舞台仍然设立在熟悉的走廊尽头，零星漂浮着灰尘的暗室之中。  
房间正中的陈旧方桌依然是那张方桌，不同的是这一次上面承受了两个人的重量。赤裸着下身、只穿着白色衬衫和外套的鹭岛仰躺在桌子之上，而同样半裸的志岐跪坐在他的上方。  
衣服是在志岐的命令之下、或者说是在半强迫的，毫不符合未来家主身份的“粗暴”行为之下脱掉的。  
即便在这种情况下，眼前的执事仍然保持着平静的神情。  
“志岐大人特意将在下传唤到这里，是已经找到了谜题的答案吗？”  
“不要小看我，鹭岛！这种程度我也是知道的。”  
得知答案的过程并没有想象中的困难，也就是私下采访了几名女仆，如同幼时熟习的角色扮演一般、模仿着曾经见过的家主威严问话。询问的过程很简单，要说的话还是缺乏相关专业知识教育的志岐这边所受到的精神冲击比较大。  
“稍微，进行了一些‘社会调查’——” 志岐不自然地将目光别向一边，努力寻找着比较委婉的措辞，“这里，是……下仆们的玩闹、……不，游乐场所。”  
确切地说，这里是隐蔽的“风月场所”。  
从仆从的角度来看，照顾素来执拗的东条一家可并非易事，需要隐蔽的发泄场所也并不意外。由于足够隐蔽、频率也不高因而危害性较低，前代家主或许也早已认知到并默许了这种情况，就像默许了小志岐将侦探游戏作为娱乐活动一样。  
是否就只有志岐不知道呢？  
是否由于被保护得太好，一直自由自在、任性妄为地成长着，所以在不知不觉间已经被无形的玻璃幕墙隔绝在了这专属成人的世界之外？  
“——所以，不需要特地清理。就这样作为陈旧的储藏室，也没有人会来……就算被发现了，也可以装作打扫卫生。真是最棒的借口。”  
志岐在不知不觉间咬紧了嘴唇。  
身下的执事再次露出了那种眼神，那种如同藏在幕布之后、精密分析眼前一切的“隐藏侦探”的眼神——想必也一定精准地捕捉到了自己的反应。  
“……哦呀，正解。”鹭岛翘起唇角，露出暧昧不清的笑容，“那么，志岐大人现在在做些什么呢？也要参与到下仆们的肮脏游戏之中吗？”  
“不是这样的！变成这样是因为——”  
志岐条件反射般予以反驳，脱出口的却是支离破碎的语句。  
“都是因为鹭岛在我不在的时候做了那种事……在我不在的时候思念着我，才会……！鹭岛，你对我——”  
像是要证明什么一般，志岐躬身向前用力揪住了鹭岛的衣领，本想要大声呼喊，声音却随着涨满潮红的脸颊而戛然而止。  
“……”  
执事愣了一下，随即轻笑起来，从容地将手覆上了揪着自己领口的手。  
“……志岐大人还真是满怀自信。分明照着镜子，却看不清自己的面影吗？”  
“你说什么，鹭岛？”志岐的嗓音微微颤动着。  
“没什么，在下、只是在想——志岐大人或许也不了解志岐大人本身呢。”  
丝毫不在意领口处的压迫，鹭岛仍旧带些讽刺地直视着自己的主人。  
“志岐大人会如此推断，想必是把志岐大人的心情，投射到了在下身上吧。”  
“——！”志岐睁大双眼。  
“因为……志岐大人也是第一次独自外出参加了那么久的会议，不是吗？”  
“啊……”  
志岐一时失语。  
回想起来，鹭岛说的没错。初次的单独集会，没有鹭岛在旁服侍笔录，确实令人感到一丝不安。该说是惯常使用的家具不见了，还是失去了牵引风筝的风筝线？这个世界上什么都没有改变，什么都好好地置于原位，但就是好像少了什么一样。  
尽管与会方派来了新的侍者，提供的服务也并无任何不周之处，自己的心情还是如同摇摇晃晃的热气球一般起伏不定。因为没睡好而长出的黑眼圈、多次放错位置的文件夹、会议记录上由于精神不安定而显得歪歪扭扭的字迹……  
这些全都被看穿了吗？  
正因如此，回来的时候才会首先想到要找鹭岛。然后却见到了那样的场面……  
——“鹭岛不在的话，我会很困扰。”志岐忽然想起了某次鹭岛变成怪人之后，自己所说的话。  
“……”  
握着衣领的手似乎也逐渐失去了力量。

“那么，志岐大人。下一步要如何行动呢？”

“啊、对……”  
志岐从迷思中反应过来，重新回归现实。  
等等，好像哪里不对。虽然一开始想的是因为鹭岛做了过分的事情，所以想要“惩罚”鹭岛……但是，为什么会变成现在这种好像被牵着走的小狗一样的情况？  
为什么鹭岛看起来比我还要镇静啊？！  
与那一天所见到的表情迥然不同。  
我明明是希望更加了解鹭岛的感情，才会……  
“嗯。下一步，我要……”  
志岐伸手拉开了桌上的抽屉，从里面拿出了再熟悉不过的关键道具。  
电源线已经偷偷接好了，现在只需按下开关即可。  
“我要，用这个。”  
“……这确实让在下感到惊讶了。”鹭岛神色微微一变，却依然维持着仰躺的姿势。  
“……哈哈。”  
志岐不无得意地笑了一声。利用这段时间，志岐也获得了足量的情报。这个“按摩器”的真实名称叫作“震动棒”，是一种……在工业革命的浪潮中诞生、从西洋引进的情趣用品。  
“看来志岐大人要比想象的稍微热情一点呢，之后就遵从您的期望吧。”  
“嗯……”  
志岐最初满怀斗志地紧握着震动棒的把手，之后却微妙地陷入了僵直状态。  
尽管说出了好像耍帅一样的台词，但毕竟时间太急了，既没有来得及实践，也没有一并没收来说明书。如果将这种情节当作推理小说中的计谋，还真是失策中的失策。因为犯人根本就不知道该如何杀人啊。  
“……”  
“……”  
两相对视之下，鹭岛逐渐露出了微妙的表情。  
“志岐大人，该不会不知道如何使用——”  
“不要多嘴多舌，鹭岛！如果这个能让鹭岛……的话，我——”  
志岐的脸变得更红了，他终于不堪忍受，猛地一把将震动棒丢了出去。  
千里迢迢运来的西方珍品就这么被狠狠地摔在了破旧的木地板上，零件与外壳立马尸首分离，发出“刺啦”的一声电火花响便归于沉寂。

“那、那种东西，不需要！从今往后，只要有我就可以——”

志岐直到说完才意识到自己说了些什么，立马单手遮脸尽可能盖住其上逐渐升腾的温度。  
“——噗。”  
令人意外的是，鹭岛忽然笑了起来。  
这笑容似乎没什么嘲讽意味，只是单纯地出自愉快而已。  
即便如此还是感到不爽……！志岐忍不住鼓起了脸颊。  
“太好了，没有触电引起火灾。志岐大人的发情期真是比小狗还要激烈。”  
“……喂，我听得很清楚！”  
“咳嗯…。不过，比起那件被舍弃的物品，志岐大人不是还有更出色的东西吗？”  
“诶？”  
顺着鹭岛的目光看去，志岐的视线也停留在了自己看起来有点雀跃的私处之上。  
“~~~~~~~~”  
银色绒毛的贵族犬头上开始冒烟了。如果这是漫画世界的话，想必小狗的眼睛也变成了转来转去的蚊香眼。不、不行！为了在被鹭岛讽刺之前赶快振作起来，志岐干咳一声，尽全力摆出了（并不冷静的）poker face。  
“在、在那之前，首先应该……”  
“……请容在下先猜测一句，应该没人教育过志岐大人性交要从牵手开始之类的知识吧？”  
“当、当然不是！如果是西洋小说的话，应该……先……”

——应该先接吻。

跨坐在鹭岛身上的志岐努力克制住心中的慌乱，向前俯下身凑近了鹭岛的脸。  
距离、好近！  
鹭岛半是低垂的睫毛此刻显得格外纤长，即便面对着往日里再熟悉不过的容颜，在即将迎来接吻初体验的状况之下，心脏也不由得怦怦直跳起来。  
“紧张也是会传染的呢，志岐大人……若是感到紧张，不妨闭上眼如何？”  
“嗯、嗯？”  
志岐回过神来，发现鹭岛不知从何时起也有些脸红了，并且屈指稍稍靠在下颌，露出了有些困扰的模样。——啊。有点像，那个时候的表情！  
“……不、不必！那样的话，就看不到鹭岛——”  
眨了眨金绿色的眼睛，志岐索性急切地直接吻…咬？咬上了眼前的双唇。  
“嘶……”  
自鹭岛喉间泄露而出的吐息对志岐来说也是全然陌生的音节。

因为“喜欢”所以想要“接触”，更深、更深的接触……这本来就是人之常情。志岐只是单纯地、遵从着最原始的欲望，想要“接触”鹭岛而已。唇舌自然相接，交缠、厮磨……这种事总是循序渐进的。哪怕是丝毫不按章法、素来任性妄为的志岐，也能在试探中慢慢找到合适的应对方式。  
舌尖感受着从未接触过的、鹭岛温热的口腔内部，志岐的视线也逐渐蒙上了一层朦胧的水雾。变得有些失焦的视野之中，依稀可见鹭岛闭上了眼睛。会闭上双目，卸除一切防备的鹭岛……没有见过。会安静地听从自己支配，不会出声嘲讽的鹭岛，也没有见过。并不是作为全能的执事，而是作为拥有七情六欲的“人类”，会这样害羞的鹭岛……更没有见过。  
从现在开始的鹭岛全是自己没见过的模样。  
心情变得轻飘飘的，像逐渐升空、脱离掌控的热气球。虽说先前会议上鹭岛不在的时候也有类似的感受，但还是与这次不同。现在的心情，要更加雀跃……  
一旦熟悉了就会变得精于此事，细微的咬痕顺从着欲望的展开，一路向下延伸至执事似乎与年龄不太相符的、过于纤细的锁骨处。  
“哈啊……”  
像是被戳到了敏感处一般，尽管有所克制，鹭岛仍然微微颤抖着。  
虽说刚才是因为多少会产生的害羞情绪才保留着两人的上衣，但事到如今剩下的衬衫也变得碍事了起来。志岐探手向前，试图一颗颗解开鹭岛领口处规整的暗扣。作为执事正装的纽扣制作得似乎格外严丝合缝，对平时不需要自主更衣的志岐来说，稍微有点超出预想。

“……志岐大人，需要在下提供协助吗？”  
执事以一种微妙的态度询问着已经急到快要生拉硬拽的主人。  
“……这、这种事情无疑不用我来动手！哼、鹭岛，先将我——”  
“——遵命。”  
脱衣服本来就不是什么难事，尤其对于负责每日更衣事务的鹭岛而言。由仰躺状态而坐起身，即便是在两人均坐在桌子上的奇妙状况之下，他也并没有用多少时间便熟练地褪去了志岐的打底衬衫。  
观察着低垂视线正解开自己最后一颗扣子的鹭岛，志岐忽然露出了明快的笑容。  
“鹭岛，接下来进行自己的更衣吧。”  
“……？”鹭岛的动作明显地变得迟疑了。  
志岐愉快地看着鹭岛，略显散乱的刘海之下金绿色的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“怎么了？快脱啊。”  
就连素来恶口的执事此时的视线也不受控制地漂移起来，即便有些不情愿也还是将仍戴着手套的纤长双手放在胸前，将他自己雪白的衬衫逐渐褪去。由锁骨处向下延伸，线条丰满的胸部、浅粉色的乳首、若隐若现的人鱼线，未曾窥探过的隐秘之处一并展露在外——  
还有谁能体会到这份愉快？

“……没见过。”  
“……嗯？”

“这样的鹭岛，没见过！我觉得，好有趣……！”

由于超出预想的心潮澎湃，志岐出口的语言也变得支离破碎，一点也跟不上情绪的波动了。  
环抱住面前已然赤裸、只剩一双手套仍如例行公事般佩戴着的鹭岛，志岐如同意欲饮乳的幼兽一般，一心一意地舔舐着、或者说是轻咬着对方胸前的两点红樱。  
呐，接下来会变成什么样？男性的乳首也会对此有所反应吗？会颤动吗、会变硬吗、会流汗吗？令人在意的挺立还会继续吗？  
“探索未知”一定是人类的本能。正因如此，才会绵延出这样奇妙而宏大的人类社会，才会从中诞生那么多引人入胜的推理小说。所以，现在这份停不下来的“求索”的欲望，也是理所当然、完全可以被原谅的。  
之前的仆人们在这间房间里所做的事情，肯定也是也是出于同样的欲望。  
“——告诉我，鹭岛……”  
环绕腰际的双手逐渐抬起，随后与对方的五指交叠，从指尖开始渐次褪去已经不需要了的丝绸手套。  
“不用压抑也可以。鹭岛，我命令你……说‘喜欢’我——”  
脱掉手套后志岐便直接碰到了鹭岛湿热的掌心。毕竟一直以来都是主从关系，像这样直接两手相握还是第一次。没有碍事的布料阻隔，透过手心升腾而起的温度，似乎也可以从中感受到几分别样的感情。  
“哈、哈啊……志岐、大人……”  
就算没有提及确切的关键词，从微张的口中泄露出的满怀清热的吐息、与毫无反抗而牵系着的双手，也早已说明了一切。  
银发的主人从胸口处抬起头，覆上水波的游离目光交相对应。现在明明是不无寒意的初冬，触摸到的温暖却晕开了眼前所见之景，一切都像是被笼上了盛夏的阳炎似的，暧昧地在某条边界线旁摇晃不清。  
边界线——  
好像察觉到了什么。  
志岐伸出手。  
一手向前抬起鹭岛的下颌、  
另一手则轻轻地按住了对方已然濒临极限的“某处”。

“不可以……再多一点。在这里就……鹭岛，你才是动物。”  
说是记仇也没问题，志岐直直地盯着对面已经不再是绯红深潭的眼眸，向着那熟悉而陌生的面容提出了不无快感的质疑。  
“——！”  
“控制不住本能的到底是哪一方？”

在顺势向前的绵长深吻之中，好像有谁想起了遥远的记忆。  
那是某次模糊且漫长的、不明所以而又混乱的梦境……所带来的馈赠。  
换言之，也就是后来在书上所看到的生理现象——“初次梦遗”。  
“鹭岛，这个该怎么办……！”明明已经过了尿床的年龄依然收获了潮湿的内裤与床单、因此而止不住哭腔的小少爷，看到了开门走来的执事便像抓住了救命稻草一般，尽管还是有努力地遮盖了情绪的痕迹，依旧忍不住带着泣音向其求援。  
“……啊。请留给在下来处理吧，志岐大人。”  
忘记了有没有露出隐约的笑意，执事一如既往地给予了冷静洒脱的处理。  
“至于志岐大人，这段时间内就请先换上衣服去外面放松片刻好了。”  
要是按一般情况来推理的话，志岐是应该头也不回地直接离开的。去大厅、或是去往庭院……随便哪个开阔的地方，然后一边玩着自娱自乐的侦探游戏一边就收回了泪水吧。毕竟，能从满是课程安排的执事口中取得这种“放松片刻”的特赦令，可不是一件容易的事。  
小志岐对怎么处理麻烦的事情完全没有兴趣，在他眼中大人的世界无聊又乏味，就好像大人也这么看待他的侦探游戏一样。窃窃私语的女仆也好、堆积成山的文书也好、惺惺作态的会议也好——全都不去了解也不想知道。  
本来应该去玩游戏的。  
所以，那个时候，为什么在门旁驻足了呢……？  
有时候，在侦探眼中作案动机并不重要，重要的只有方法与结果。不管是出于好奇心、求知欲还是单纯的一时冲动，总而言之，志岐没有直接离开，而是做出离去的脚步声之后悄悄折返，在门后静静地屏住了呼吸。  
只是想要知道，鹭岛要怎么处理这件事。  
从未见过的、好像很麻烦的事情。  
接下来，他看到了——

“鹭岛，像那个时候一样……舔掉我的精液吧。”  
相连的唇齿逐渐分开，随后志岐说道。  
“……志岐大人的要求真是任性呢。”

低垂着的金绿眼眸所看到的是、一副往日绝对不会出现的绝景。无论是刻意偏移焦点的视线、因汗湿而紧紧贴服在颊边的发尾、还是陷入迷离的恍惚神情……那张被填满的嘴现在已经无法吐出讥讽的话语。  
厚重窗帘中所透出的微光依稀照出两人的身影。而鹭岛此时正单手扶着主人的下体，另一手则悄然将被濡湿的侧发别至耳后。  
起先是用舌尖舔舐去最顶端的腺液，其后又笨拙地用温热的唇瓣贴覆上柱身吸吮，就连下面两颗柔软的球体也被微凉略带着薄茧的指尖细致入微地照顾到，在剥除掉那一层布料后，从敏感器什上传来的肌肤相贴的感受比想象中还要更鲜明。像是同样察觉到这一点一般，伴随着红晕渐渐染上双颊，那双蒙着一层水雾的朦胧赤目也轻轻闭合起来。  
对方即便不习惯也要尽责于命令的姿态着实令人心醉，志岐感到自己被湿热的部分包裹住的阴茎中也开始了暗流涌动。  
——想要弄脏。把平常的那副假面，更加地……、  
理应陌生却全无违和感的欲望逐渐变得浓重。裹挟着晦暗的渴望，积留的秽物也向着那熟悉的面影一并倾泻而出。

“……！”

略带腥涩的浓稠液体在一瞬间溢满了鹭岛的口腔，更有几股近乎呛进喉口，过多的汁液也从嘴角溢出淌下。  
【 】  
尽管面对着恰巧分成一口大小的食物，现在的所作所为也已经逾越了餐桌礼仪的界限。在这头脑宕机的时刻，唯独垂挂在指间的白色浊液还昭示着方才在此处刚刚上演过一场可稽的闹剧。  
思绪回笼之前，望着所服侍着的对象那惊愕的脸庞，喉头却擅自作出了“吞咽”的动作。短暂失语后虽然还想做出解释，但是在被用那样的目光注视后，滚烫的钝痛感与难捱的酥麻感却腾上了下腹处。  
如此巨大的纰漏，无论再怎么说也无法瞒过那位比小狗更聪慧的少爷了吧？  
作为已经失职的执事，接下来便没有违背所有者命令的权利。为了让脸上的热度尽快消退殆尽，鹭岛将尚还挂在手指上的混液刮入口中舔净，再度扬起了头。

“吶——……如果是足够称职的执事的话，就算不用主人作出指示也知道下一步该做些什么吧？”

志岐自扶手椅上俯视着已然变得乱七八糟的鹭岛，出于奇妙的亢奋而向前环抱住对方、与其更加贴近，随即自然地转为在地面上将其推倒的姿势。  
赤裸的躯体交相粘连。志岐注视着鹭岛的目光也变得更加灼热，先是努力回想着过往所窥见的秘事之法，将一旁早已备好的小罐装的油膏涂在手和性器上，随后便难以自抑地伸手往对方身体的下部探寻——  
忽然，鹭岛露出了一如既往、带点嘲弄的轻笑表情，然后拉住了主人的手腕。  
“……你、”  
志岐感到自己的手被牵引着去往了隐秘的后穴，禁不住羞怒心起更加脸红起来。  
“你在小看我吗，鹭岛…！这种事情我还是知道的……！”  
“……是吗。看来志岐大人还没有愚钝到这种程度呢。”  
“……~~~——”  
为什么还能保持这种态度？志岐深深地意识到再对话下去就会输在这里，索性一鼓作气直接将两根手指探入了后穴。  
“……唔嗯……”  
“哇、哇啊……!”  
志岐下意识发出的声音盖过了鹭岛。  
这是什么？从未感受过的触感，比人的口腔要温软得多……在润滑的作用下，内壁变得又温暖、又柔软，这种感受简直难以形容……这、这就是鹭岛真正的“里面”？  
志岐看着屈指紧扣在唇边、像是在努力压抑着的鹭岛，有些紧张地将两指伸展开来——  
“……！哈啊……”  
鹭岛的身体猛然颤抖起来，哪怕是万能的执事也无法掩藏住声线的轻颤与表情的异样。  
现在的鹭岛是不会骗人的。志岐再度如此想到。只要自己有所行动，鹭岛就会作出反应。所以，只要翻弄手指的话……  
志岐试探性地在甬道中开始了搅弄。  
起先的每次尝试都会让鹭岛因痛觉而产生不可避免的强烈抗拒，不明白应该如何行动的茫然更是增长了这份痛感。然而，伴随着由断断续续而逐渐变得连贯的开发流程，疼痛也逐渐被麻木化而带来了快感。  
像这样的，一定、不被允许……  
但是，为什么却如此地……？  
不知为何，连即将滑出眼眶的生理性泪水也不想让对方觉察，所以鹭岛闭上了眼睛。  
“……”  
志岐垂下视线，看了看两人均已濒临极限的性器。  
扩张……好像差不多完成了。  
接下来就是……

“像这样……、可以了吗？”  
“……可以。”

志岐将一直忍耐着的下体对准鹭岛的后穴，随即深吸一口气，猛地捅了进去。

“……哈、啊啊！”

疼痛，疼痛。就只有疼痛而已。  
挺立起来的尺寸，虽然在用唇舌和手掌丈量时就能发现志岐大人在这方面天赋异禀，但真正容纳进去、却比想象中还要更困难。鹭岛的膝盖紧压着坚硬的地面，后方侵入体内的炽热异物则在身体中突突跳动着，以一鼓作气的气势向内挺动，挞责着敏感脆弱的肠道。  
无论如何，作为名门望族的仆人而言，“尽责”与“不失礼”自然是贯穿始终的基本素养。至于某位傲慢执事更是被礼法之外的自尊所禁锢着。因此，就算毫无章法的志岐大人就如同唐突撕咬起过往行人的流浪犬一般、带不来任何快感，也要尽量作出镇定的表情，忍耐着这份疼痛。  
当然。即便如此，也有无法掩盖的失职之处。  
由于仅仅只是趴在地面而无物可抓，只得屈起拇指而紧紧掐住虎口，借此试图抵消传导而来的痛觉。除此以外，咬紧的牙关也好、蹙起的眉头也好，露出的破绽实在是太多了。哪怕是志岐大人的头脑也能轻易发觉吧。

“……欸？”

志岐朦朦胧胧地觉得不应该是这样的。鹭岛脸上并没有出现如之前那般的愉悦神情，取而代之的反而是……疲劳？这样下去好像不行。想看到的不是这样的鹭岛。所以，这个时候应该——  
他微微敛起视线，随即伸指探入了鹭岛的后庭之中。与此同时，为了安抚对方而向前凑近、亲吻起那再度颤抖起的颈侧肌肤。  
“那样不行。为了我……放松下来。”  
半是暗示半是命令地这么说着，沾染着粘稠润滑的手指在内壁中四处探寻。  
“吶，鹭岛……告诉我，是这里吗？还是这里？”  
“……唔嗯……”  
回答自然是被断续的呻吟淹没、转而吞到了喉咙深处。不管怎么说，直接给出答案也过于不知廉耻了。好在处于高潮将至而逐渐收缩的肌肉之间，要找的凸起也逐渐变得明显。为了不再重蹈覆辙，这次的志岐避免着过于粗暴尖锐的动作，而是用指肚按揉着有些变硬的质韧腺体。  
“哈啊……、——！”  
靠近那附近的神经急剧战栗起来。  
鹭岛不禁绷紧身体、加重了掐手的力道，在志岐的安抚之下才稍稍瘫软下来。相较于射精的爆发感，这种刺激没那么强烈但却要更加持久，刚好为方才的疼痛提供了缓冲。  
“告诉我、鹭岛。像这样的感觉，怎么样？”  
“……——”  
要如何形容才好？比起能够忍受的痛感，现在的感觉……有点奇怪。  
无论如何，和曾经的道具相比较的话……  
“……看来，志岐大人，比起按摩棒……要略胜一筹呢。”  
“……哈？你说什么？”  
完全不理解到底是不是夸奖。志岐咬起下唇，报复般加大了指尖按压的力度。  
“……！！”  
比起其他感受，果然还是“不想在主人面前失礼”的想法占了上风。为了压抑多余的反应，鹭岛下意识地咬住了自己的右手食指。通过啃咬非惯用手来缓解压力，这是之前未曾暴露过的、只有极端情况下才有的习惯。  
“……鹭岛。”志岐的视线向下滑落，径直落在对方虎口处掐出的红痕之上，“你很讨厌你的那双手吗？每次都用手套遮住暂且不提，现在还开始咬……我不明白。”  
还不等鹭岛回话，志岐就用力地夺过了鹭岛搭在唇边的手掌而紧紧握住。  
“——从现在开始，禁止你这么做。”  
“……”  
感受着突如其来的、十指交握的温度，鹭岛不自觉地嘴角上扬，露出了介于讽刺与自嘲之间的微妙表情。

“……是，志岐大人。”

层层叠加的快感的波浪侵蚀着逐渐崩塌的理性。其实要说的话，现在的身体状况也早已濒临极限，难以维持清醒的意识了。  
一直压抑着的情感，也在如同安定剂的语言之下逐渐开始舒张溢出。  
“呐，鹭岛……叫出来，因为我想听……”  
“——咕……啊啊……”  
但是，果然……  
一边充满依恋地握着手、一边选择后入式的志岐大人真的像……一样呢。  
尽管鹭岛这么想着，却也已经吐不出往常那般嘲讽的话语。  
“哈、哈啊……”  
与余兴未了的志岐大人相比，虽然很遗憾，自己大概真的到了尽头了。  
鹭岛索性直接放弃了忍耐的旋钮，将裹挟着欲望的呻吟全都如实倾吐出口。一旦放松下来身体就全都变得瘫软，即便再努力强撑也还是几乎于欲望化为实体喷射而出的同时便迎来了精疲力竭的终末。  
——啊啊。怎么能在主人之前、自己就松懈了呢。  
这是意识堕入无边汪洋之前最后的想法。

*  
**  
***  
****  
*****

似乎做了个很长的梦。  
语言难以描述，但的的确确就是两人在一息之间交缠着的梦境。  
……不。当然不是梦。因为，映入眼帘的正是志岐大人房间的布景。自己也正躺在未曾于其上休息过的、覆盖着夸张床帐的床铺上。换言之，如果真的是梦会比较轻松吗？  
“……嗯、……。”  
鹭岛试图从床上缓缓支起身，但却因为突如其来复苏的酸痛感而不得不中断行动躺回被褥。  
思维短路了几秒，然后开始尝试着理清现状，又因不想回忆过多先前的事情而回到原点。  
“……。”  
作为东条家的执事而言，现在的反应还真是失职。  
即便失去意识之后的记忆完全是一片空白，大体也可以推断。之所以从那个房间到了这里，应当是被志岐大人运送而来的。  
——还有第二件事。  
与紧密萦绕在记忆之中的黏腻触感不同，现在的私处有着被明显清洗过的干爽感。  
这确实比失职还要过分。竟然让主人做这种事。  
鹭岛轻轻蹙起了眉，随即像是想起什么好笑的事情一般，唇角上扬起来。  
但是，似乎很好地掩盖了自己也是初体验的事实。

作为第一次，这样也可以被原谅吧？


End file.
